


Dancing in the Rain

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-26
Updated: 2005-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In attepmt to brighten up a dreary school morning, Jakotsu makes an interesting suggestion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Rain

"More?" the braided young man asked his roommate, and received a single nod. It was a gloomy morning, not unlike most of the mornings he'd seen in this small city. The sky was yet again blanketed in a swirl of morbid gray, and through the fogged window the speeding cars bellow almost looked black and white from where he was standing.

School started that morning, and neither party was looking forward to going back.

"Looks like it's gonna rain again," Jakotsu said, and took a swig of his coffee. He smiled around the rim of his mug and chuckled inwardly.

"You thinking of pushing someone in a puddle?" Bankotsu smirked. The first one to come to mind was InuYasha; the idea of that guy's ears twitching after being shoved straight into the mud appealed to him greatly. Then, the thought of Jakotsu saying how sexy the mud covered InuYasha looked came to mind, and he winced. So much for _that_ idea.

Jakotsu pulled out a small mirror and began applying his lipstick. It was red today. For a moment, the thought of Jakotsu's lipstick smudging his chest while trailing small kisses down it came to mind. As soon as he realized where _that_ image was going, he shoved it right out of his mind and blushed slightly. Damn hormones.

Jakotsu smells so good today, he dully noted, and angryly stuffed a large piece of toast in his mouth. He didn't want to be thinking about his best friend like that, especially when he was sitting right across the table from him.

"Are you all right?" asked Jakotsu, while he placed his cosmetics on the table. He looked pretty enough to knock a few boys dead, he hoped. A lot of boys didn't take too kindly to his sexual preference, but the hell with those ones. He had his friends... or, at the very least, he had Bankotsu.

When his slightly bemused friend answered with a small nod, he rose himself from the table and placed his empty mug in the sink, not even bothering to wash it. They were already late enough as it was.

The rain outside shot from the sky like needles, stabbing the ground, and shining brightly with each lightening flash.

It was like the beginning of a horror movie. Returning to school certainly was horror. With haste, Jakotsu grabbed Bankotsu's jacket and slipped it around his friend's shoulders. It was time for a scene change, he thought.

His arms encircled his friend's broad shoulders. Bankotsu didn't protest, and didn't shrug off his friend's arms when he stood up, like he intended to. He liked the embrace, so he didn't move. What was the point? It made them both happy, didn't it?

"We could do like they do in cartoons, and dance our way to school," Jakotsu said in a kiddish tone, while rocking his friend back and forth in his arms. Bankotsu pictured it in his head and smiled. They'd both be jumping through puddles, singing off-key, and earning themselves quite a few... interesting stares. Two boys, on their way to college; skipping and waltzing through the rain. It just wouldn't compute with society. That scared him a little, but at the same time, it excited him. He was a leader, not a follower. He walked his own path in life, and Jakotsu followed him wherever he went.

"I... guess we'd better hop to it then," Bankotsu said, and pushed his reluctance aside, for now. He bowed to his friend, and offered his hand. He wasn't sure if he'd ever be able to commit to Jakotsu in a romantic sense, but that didn't keep him from trying. If nothing else, he'd get the satisfaction of having Jakotsu's undivided attention, rather than listening to him talk about how cute other guys are. He wanted to be the cute one today.

Jakotsu's face lit up in contrast of their dismal surrounding, and took the offered hand in his. A powerful feeling of acceptance overwhelmed him at that moment, and he squeezed his friend's hand tightly. Bankotsu trusted him, and in the light of each other's eyes, they would waltz under the ominous clouds of rain that showered over their lives.

End


End file.
